Organizar un SkeptiCamp
Un SkeptiCamp es básicamente una conferencia escéptica organizada por una comunidad local de escépticos en la que son los propios asistentes los que crean y presentan el contenido. son abiertas porque todo el mundo es animado a participar tanto en su organización como dando charlas. Es una variedad de encuentro escéptico basado en el ampliamente exitoso modelo BarCamp. Mientras BarCamp se centra en la tecnología, SkeptiCamp pone su foco en el pensamiento crítico. Estos eventos pueden ser organizados por cualquiera, ¡incluso tú mismo! ¡Ni siquiera tienes que pedir permiso a nadie! Los siguientes pasos son una guía para empezar. = Primeros pasos para organizar un evento = Hemos aprendido mucho de los cientos de BarCamps y decenas de SkeptiCamps organizados hasta el momento. Las experiencias de otros organizadores sirven como guía para organizar tu propio evento. Aquellos que organicen su primer evento deberían mantener las cosas de la manera más sencilla posible para centrarse en la participación de la gente. Esto servirá para introducir a miembros de su grupo en las conferencias abiertas y proveerá de nuevas y valiosas oportunidades de involucrarse. El núcleo de SkeptiCamp se basa en compartir el conocimiento entre comunidades de escépticos. Esto se extiende al hecho mismo de organizar eventos, en los que la clave para el éxito se encuentra en aprender de la experiencia de los organizadores anteriores. Te pedimos por favor que consideres compartir tus experiencias en las páginas de Lo que fue bien y Lo que fue mal. Schedule an organizer kickoff party Artículo sobre el tema Agenda del Kickoff Meeting Organizar un SkeptiCamp nunca debe ser un esfuerzo individual, incluso para eventos pequeños. Si no podemos desarrollar y adoptar la costumbre de distribuir la carga de organización, otros descartarán organizar ellos mismos y como consecuencia habrá menos eventos. Anunciar un 'Encuentro de Organizadores' y agendar un Kickoff Meeting es el primer paso hacia un evento exitoso. Incluso si esperas liderar la organización del evento, deberías posponer la mayor parte de las decisiones (dónde, cuándo, cómo, etc.) para decidirlo entre los asistentes a este encuentro. Siempre que sea posible toma estas decisiones de forma colaborativa para dar a tus compañeros el mayor peso posible en el éxito del evento. Prepara una agenda (de lo que vais a hablar) de antemano para que todos los asistentes la tengan antes de asistir. Esto les permitirá ajustar sus expectativas para saber qué será necesario hacer y en qué pueden ofrecerse voluntarios. Durante el encuentro, tu misión será ocupar varios de los roles de organización, intentar obtener lugares y fechas posibles, así como tomar otro tipo de decisiones. Planifica, ¡pero no demasiado! ¡Resiste la necesidad de planear cada detalle! Una aproximación más relajada y adaptable normalmente produce mejores resultados que otra que sea más formal y rígida. Resiste también la necesidad de ir a por algo demasiado grande. Un evento pequeño con mucha participación es preferible a uno mayor con escasa participación. Colabora con tus compañeros organizadores para asegurar que todo está siendo previsto. La página de Evento sirve como base para planificar y coordinar el evento. Debe ser visible para todos, incluidos los potenciales participantes. Actualiza la página con regularidad con los últimos detalles para que la gente observe que la organización avanza según lo previsto. Algunas tareas que estén relacionadas pueden ser asignadas a un mismo rol, por ejemplo el Zar de la comida, de modo que puedan asignarse a un mismo voluntario. Es probable que necesites aportaciones en forma de equipo y material, intenta ser específico en tus peticiones. Necesitarás determinar cómo se agendarán las charlas. Una aproximación muy popular consiste en permitir a los propios ponentes escoger sus huecos el mismo día del evento, negociando entre ellos y los organizadores. Una excepción a esto pueden ser las charlas de introducción, puede haber gente nueva que necesite un contexto sobre las charlas que irán a continuación. Finalmente, si os encontráis algo estresados con la planificación, será mejor que simplifiquéis. Por ejemplo, si os preocupa no encontrar un patrocinador, descartad las camisetas. Podréis ofrecerlas al año siguiente. Experimenta, pero mantened los objetivos en mente En un SkeptiCamp, la innovación puede venir de muchas formas. Puedes perseguir aumentar la diversidad de tu comunidad local intentando acercar a mujeres, universitarios o a cualquier otro colectivo concreto. Si es vuestro primer evento, cualquier experimento conllevará riesgos. Vuestras elecciones se marcarán en las mentes de los participantes incluso en futuros eventos, por lo que se recomienda en estos casos mantener un modelo básico. Discutid la idea entre los organizadores, para ver qué propuestas son bien o mal recibidas. Elegid una fecha y un lugar Elegir una fecha y un local puede ser tan fácil como reservar una sala en una universidad cercana en unas fechas que no coincidan con otros eventos importantes. thumb|300px|Escoge un lugar que permita una disposición lo más interactiva posibleTu primera tarea será colaborar con tus compañeros organizadores para elegir tanto la fecha como el lugar. Sobre la fecha, comprobad el calendario para asegurar que no habrá conflicto con otro evento importante que pueda ocasionar problemas de tráfico, aparcamiento, vacaciones, exámenes, etc. Tened en cuenta los eventos importantes previstos a nivel nacional e incluso internacional (QED, NECSS, TAM, etc.) para evitar que los asistentes se vean forzados a elegir entre varios eventos. Crea una página de evento Las páginas de evento son el principal recurso compartido entre todos los organizadores y asistentes. Debe contener todos los detalles del evento y servirá como herramienta de colaboración entre los organizadores. Tu página de evento debe disponer de una lista de participantes, no los escondas. Una buena selección de asistentes puede atraer una mayor y mejor participación. Promociona el evento La promoción del evento es una responsabilidad que debe ser compartida entre organizadores y participantes. El Zar de Comunicación debe ser simplemente el origen de las recomendaciones, panfletos, material gráfico, etc. Contacta con los grupos escépticos locales y nacionales para que publiciten el evento y ayuden a crear cierto hype y expectación. Para conseguir una audiencia lo más amplia posible, dirigid la promoción en muchas direcciones y lugares. Si hay algún escéptico influyente e importante en tu comunidad, habla con él acerca de vuestros planes. Buscad una forma en la que pueda colaborar aunque solo sea promocionando el evento. Aseguraos de que vuestro evento aparece en los calendarios públicos más seguidos, incluyendo la lista de eventos que tenemos en la Wiki de SkeptiCamp (en todos los idiomas disponibles), calendarios de organizaciones, Facebook, etc. El Día del evento Para muchos de los asistentes será su primer evento escéptico y pueden no entender los objetivos del escepticismo o el formato de estos eventos abiertos. El Maestro de Ceremonias debería comentar estos temas básicos en sus indicaciones de apertura y bienvenida. Es muy importante que todos los asistentes tengan clara la necesidad de interacción entre la audiencia y el ponente, incluso durante la charla. La carga de control de calidad recae en los hombros de todos los asistentes. Si un ponente dice algo que no suena bien, es labor de la audiencia levantar su mano y pedir una explicación, los ponentes deben poder darla. Comparte tu experiencia El modelo SkeptiCamp sólo puede crecer a través de la colaboración entre organizadores. Pregunta a todos Lo que fue bien y Lo que fue mal y comparte sus respuestas en esta wiki. = Más información = First-time events The practices of BarCamp/SkeptiCamp can place substantive events within reach of informal groups of skeptics. Nevertheless, first-time events can be a challenge because few in your local community of skeptics will understand what SkeptiCamp is, how it works and the value they gain from participation. To overcome these initial hurdles and get your first event off the ground, focus on simplicity and emphasize participation. Find an inexpensive or free venue and pour most of your organizing resources into finding speakers from both within your group of skeptics and without. Skip the t-shirts or food unless you're confident you have enough organizers and sponsorship. If the experience of earlier events continues, most first events have started out small -- 30 attendees or fewer -- so don't worry about numbers. Your first event will set those expectations among your members and get the word out. You can then start planning for a more ambitious event the following year. Should I have extras like food, t-shirts, etc.? First-time organizers should focus on the core practices of SkeptiCamp - participation and simplicity. Usually this means finding an inexpensive or free venue and focusing on finding speakers. However, as you grow you may find that you do want to provide extras like lunch and t-shirts to round-out the experience, where the t-shirts provide attendees a sense of ownership and pride that can be displayed to their fellow skeptics at other events. Whether you charge admission (discouraged, as it's not the BarCamp way) or find sponsors to pay for these extras, it's nevertheless an increased organizing burden that must be born. It can involve financial risk as well, though nowhere near that of a traditional event. One approach is to divide the responsibilities, isolating the extras from the core needs of venue and speakers. Only have t-shirts if you have spare volunteers who will be responsible for finding sponsorship to support them, designing them, getting them made and delivering them to the event. Similarly only have food if you have spare volunteers to coordinate it. You can skip meals without impacting your event by scheduling your event around meals: Friday from 7pm-11pm and Saturday from 1pm-6pm, for example. More frequently however, is to choose an event venue chosen near restaurants or a food court. Scaling up Growing your SkeptiCamp event will usually involve more than acquiring more rooms, chairs, food and sponsors. Quantity can have a quality all its own. With sufficient numbers of organizers to distribute the burden, you can accomplish much more. A larger venue, perhaps with multiple rooms to accommodate larger numbers of speakers, comes within reach. Sponsors are more likely to pay attention, providing you with support for that larger venue, as well as extras like t-shirts and food. You can experiment in ways not practical with a first event. You can attract more people including those from outside your community of skeptics, providing your group an opportunity for outreach and benefiting from interacting with speakers from outside skepticism. Interestingly, a few of those attracted to your open event may be not be skeptics at all, and may be ignorant of or possibly even hostile to skepticism. (The interactive nature of SkeptiCamp is designed to compensate for this and is discussed elsewhere.) It's not clear yet how far we can expect these open conferences to grow. The largest SkeptiCamp (as of May 2009) was in Colorado and saw about 90 attendees. It is likely to grow further with its next event in 2010. A few BarCamps routinely see participants in the hundreds, such as the annual MinneBar in Minneapolis with over 400 participants. The BarCampBlock in 2007 may have had numbers over 1000, but was a one-time event spread over many buildings. Growth has its pains and excitement. Larger numbers will change the dynamics of the event, both in good ways and bad. Organization efforts will require greater skill with less room for error. Those heading up these events will need to manage and delegate at levels not seen at our smaller events -- spreading that burden will be more important than ever. How that changes the organization of your event is unexplored territory for SkeptiCamp. Studying the experiences of these larger BarCamps and talking with their organizers is the best approach. If we can develop, document and share those practices, we expect that SkeptiCamp can grow both in numbers and size of events. Whatever the size of your event, please share your experiences in this wiki for the benefit of other organizers! = Ver además = * Lo que fue bien - aspectos positivos de otros eventos SkeptiCamp, tal y como los reportan los organizadores * Lo que fue mal - aspectos no tan positivos reportados por los organizadores, con sugerencias para solventarlos o evitarlos * Agenda del Kickoff Meeting - Una guía para organizar tu primer encuentro con tus compañeros organizadores = Enlaces externos = * Organizando un BarCamp - Experiencias detalladas de organizadores de BarCamp (en inglés) en:Organizing_a_SkeptiCamp_Event